Stalkers
by Na-cat
Summary: Hikari has a stalker, or maybe several. She freaks out. And just where does she go every Tuesday evening? Slight takari. Response to a challenge from SugarSpiral. Oneshot. Not really that angsty...


Those Annoying Notes Before the Fic : Hey guys, this is a response to a challenge from SugarSpiral from "the fanfiction challenge" forum. If you're interested in doing challenges and talking Digimon you can join us! there's a link in my profile.

Right, now that I've done some advertising, we can get to the fic!

I may have gone off topic, as I always do. But I think it's still enjoyable to read :)

Review if you want to make this girl smile!

Challenge :

_"It's called STALKERS.  
Kari has a stalker, or possibly many.  
Basically, you have to show how Kari deals with.  
You get to choose her stalker(s?)_

Phrase to include:  
Tai, real men don't have mushrooms on their Pizza. "  


* * *

Hikari Yagami was a reasonable girl, she always had been. When they were younger it had always been her who reminded her brother that he couldn't fly by simply tying a cape around his neck. When her mother asked her to do something she always got to it without complaining. And most importantly, Hikari always tried to keep a level head, stay down to earth and to never panic, whatever the situation.  
But right now, there was no way Hikari could act reasonably. She was scared. She hadn't felt such fear in a long time, not even in the Digital world. Right now, she was alone and someone was following her. She had no idea what to do, if only Gatomon were here! Hikari regretted telling her digimon to stay home, but it had been necessary, not even Gatomon could know where she was going. Every Tuesday evening, Hikari would slip out of the house. When asked she would say she wanted to get some pictures of Odaiba in the dusk light. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone the truth.  
Hikari jumped as she heard a crash come from the alley only a few feet away from her. Ever since she had left her apartment block, Hikari had been under the impression someone was watching her. As she walked through the streets of Odaiba the feeling had amplified. She could feel eyes watching her from every angle. She would see people out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned around they were suddenly gone. At first she had just thought she was being silly or over imaginative. But when she had been walking by the florists' she had been sure she heard someone say "it's Kari!". Then there had been the guy with a newspaper. Even though she hadn't been able to see his face because he was holding his newspaper in front of it, she was sure she felt his gaze upon her. Was she going crazy? Was she becoming paranoid? Those options seemed much more inviting than having some sort of stalker.  
Another crash came from the alley, Hikari broke into a run. Her eyes clouded with panic, she couldn't see where she was going, it didn't matter to her. She just needed to get away from there.

* * *

"Tai, real men don't have mushrooms on their pizza, mushrooms are just wimpy."  
"Matt, real men don't sing and dance along to radio tunes as they do the dishes." countered Tai.  
"You promised to never bring that up again!" The boys were hiding in bushes of Odaiba park waiting for Hikari to pass by. They weren't spying on her -or so Tai claimed. Taichi was just doing his duty as a big brother and looking out for her. The fact that she would disappear "to take pictures" every Tuesday also made him slightly curious. Yamato had been dragged along because Taichi didn't want to sit in the bushes by himself. They had gotten a take-out pizza, simply because -according to Tai- no stakeout was complete without food. Taichi had ordered a pizza with mushrooms, much to Yamato's dismay.  
"And I won't. Now shut up, here comes Hikari."

Hikari ran through the park, she was still panicking. She didn't see the tree root sticking out of the path. She didn't even realise it was there until it tripped her up. She fell flat on her face.  
"Kari! Are you all right?" Oh no! The stalker had caught up with her. He grabbed her arm from behind.  
"Get away from me!" she screamed, lashing out. Even though she kept her eyes tightly shut, she hit her attacker straight in the face, he staggered back.  
"Tai! Are you okay?" called another voice. Tai? Wait a minute... Hikari slowly opened one eye. Sure enough, there was her brother pressing a hand to his face, with Yamato fussing over him.  
"Tai?" she asked, a small amount of caution in her voice. "Oh Tai!" she cried as she leapt into a hug.  
"Well who did you think it was? That was one hell of a punch. I think you've been hanging out with Gatomon too much, that was like a Lighting Paw."  
"I'm sorry I hit you, I thought you were stalking me."  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
"Actually Tai, we kind of were." pointed out Yamato.  
"No Matt, we were on stakeout. It's completely different." He turned his attention back to his distressed sister :  
"Now why would you think you were being stalked? That's unreasonable and completely unlike you." Hikari pulled out of the hug.  
"You've been following me ever since I left home!" she accused. Taichi looked back at her confused.  
"No we haven't, we've been waiting for you to pass through the park."  
"You have?"  
"Yeah, those mushrooms by the bush are proof, Matt picked them off his slice of pizza." The relief Hikari had felt when she thought her stalker was simply her brother vanished. So she really did have a stalker. Taichi held her by the shoulders  
"Hikari, what's wrong with you? You were running without looking where you were going, you're all panicky, you go on about being stalked and know you look like you've seen a ghost. It's all so unlike you. What's happened to you?" So she told him. She told him how she feared for her sanity and how she'd then feared for her life.  
"... that's why I thought you were the stalker. And I'm really sorry I hit you." she finished.  
"Shh... It's okay, you've been through a lot this evening" He comforted her as he hugged her again.

It was then that Takeru and Daisuke arrived on the scene.  
"There she is! I told you she'd be in the park." shouted Takeru.  
"TK?" inquired Hikari, pulling out of her brother's embrace.  
"Kari! I knew we'd find you!" exclaimed Daisuke  
"Are you all right?" asked Takeru, his voice filled with concern.  
"I am... now. Thanks to Tai." She smiled at her older brother.  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yamato. The two younger boys blushed slightly.  
"Well, we were... uh sort of not really, kind of maybe following Kari." Daisuke managed to blurt out.  
"You were the ones following her?" questioned Taichi, quite angered. Nobody messes with his little sister.  
"Uh..." was all the boys managed to say.  
"Do you realise how freaked she was? She could have gotten herself hurt! What the hell were you thinking?" Seeing as her friends were quite scared, Hikari stepped in :  
"That's enough Tai, I appreciate you looking out for me but don't forget you were following me too."  
"Matt and I were on stakeout! It's totally different!" he protested. Hikari frowned as she suddenly realised something :  
"Wait just why were you all stalking me?"  
"How else were we supposed to find out where you go every Tuesday evening?" asked Daisuke.  
"I was worried you might be in trouble, seeing as you wouldn't tell us anything. So Davis and I decided to follow you to see where you were going. But it was wrong of us, I'm sorry" Takeru hung his head in shame as he apologized.  
"It's okay TK, you were worried about me, I understand." Takeru couldn't believe what an amazing person his friend was, she was so forgiving!  
"I'm guessing you were worried about me too Tai" She said to her brother.  
"Yeah well, you know me, I like to look out for you."  
"No you're just insanely over protective." said Yamato. They all laughed, except Taichi who huffed but then joined them. Once the laughter faded Takeru asked :  
"So Kari, just where is it that you go every Tuesday evening?" Hikari sighed.  
"I don't suppose you'd all believe I was taking pictures at this point, would you?" The boys shook their heads.  
"Well... I" started Hikari. Her cheeks went slightly red and she faced away from her audience.  
"There's no need to be embarrassed, you can tell us." said Takeru putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I guess so, I really don't want to lie any more." The four boys were listening keenly, she had really caught their attention.  
"Every Tuesday evening, I attend..." Daisuke was holding his breath, Takeru and Taichi leaned forward slightly, Yamato's eyes widened in anticipation.  
"... Dance classes." finished Hikari. Everyone was silent for a moment, you could hear the wind rustling the leaves. After a while Taichi nervously laughed and said :  
"That's strange, I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you said dance classes."  
"I did." Hikari confirmed.  
"But why?" asked Takeru. "And why were you keeping it a secret?" Looking away -she couldn't look Takeru in the eye- Hikari began to explain, feeling a little embarrassed :  
"Well, the school dance is coming up and I sort of wanted to ask you to go with me, TK." Takeru smiled :  
"Really that's awesome! I'd love to go with you." Then he frowned, "But what does that have to do with dance classes." Hikari resumed her explanation :  
"You're such a brilliant dancer TK, and I dance worse than Etemon. I didn't want to spoil your fun at the dance. That's why I decided to take some dance classes."  
"But why didn't you want anyone to know about it?" demanded Daisuke.  
"I didn't want to upset Tai, he once tried to teach me."  
"Kari, it's okay, I really don't mind" replied her brother.  
"Really?"  
"Really." he confirmed. She smiled at him, then she added :  
"No offence Tai but you dance like a monkey on hot coals." The other three boys laughed. Tai rolled his eyes.  
"I know." he sighed.  
"I guess bad dancing must run in our family." joked Hikari.  
"Tell me about it!" exclaimed Tai, "I'm going to need therapy for witnessing Mum and Dad dancing at our last Christmas party." The group continued to laugh, as if all that evening's angst were realising itself from them.  
Once she recovered from the laughing fit, Hikari said to Takeru and Daisuke :  
"I should of known is was you guys following me. Only Davis would try and spy on me from behind a newspaper."  
"But Kari," replied a confused looking Daisuke. "I didn't try to spy on you from behind a newspaper." The remaining laughter abruptly stopped.  
"But then who was?" asked Hikari, nervously edging herself closer to Takeru.  
"Don't worry, we'll look out for you." He said, putting an arm around her. The Digidestined looked out into the night, wondering just who it could have been and hoping Hikari would never have to go through anything like that again.


End file.
